The Book of Secrets
by AAJ Edward
Summary: When the modern world meets that of a pre-A.D. world of magyk and totems, a girl is about to find herself in a world she had only dreamed of. With their spirits to guide them, can they over come the shadows of their worlds? or crumble? KoujiKari MattXRiku


This is a Christmas gift to a friend of mine. Wilson, hope you like. It's got two of your favorites in here and I hope this is an entertaining new take on them. Happy Holidays, Lollipop!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!

WARNING: This contains yaoi and crack pairings! Such as MattXRiku.. don't ask... seriously... don't....

* * *

The Book of Secrets

Prologue: All Soul's Night

Small spots of flames dotted the hills, the light from the bonfires dancing with the wind. Around them, shadows of lithe dancers could be seen twirling and dancing to the drums, the sound resonating through the valley and across the water. The smell of straw, fire, smoke, and sweat filled the air, mixing with the already natural smells around them. Flashes of previous memories like this passed over her ruby eyes, images of times well before her own. They were dancing as well, singing the same songs to the same beats. Even the air smelled the same.

Cornstalks, planted firmly in the ground, bent low as the wind blew his icy breath over the sweating plants. Their shadows lurched higher into the sky, the flames leaping higher than before. A man dressed in the figure of the Green Knight danced with the others, holly branches held in his grasp. The old year passed by, the new year being ushered in with song and drink.

From where she stood on the bridge, the small river flowing out towards the bay to meet with the mighty waters of the sea, she could hear thousands of voices. All of them were singing, screaming to their dead loved ones, cheering for their new births, demanding for a chance to be hears, all of them passing her. And with them, the sound of the drums followed with, echoing the darkness around them. It was magical... and so was the raven haired man standing beside her, his black hair cascading down his back, black eyes watching the world around him.

Kari's eyes snapped open as her alarm went off. She blinked and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She'd had a dream with him in it again... sighing, she shook her head and set her bare feet on the fridgid hardwood flooring. She blinked before jumping back into bed. "SHIT! THAT'S COLD!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sweat clung to the lightly tanned skin, two bodies moving together, their breathing coming in short gasps and heavy panting. A tattooed hand slid along the more feminine frame and to the other's more noticeable hip. The lither of the two bodies shifted, a tattoo of a lynx being revealed in the dull glow of the moon. The creature was stretched towards the sky, The figure of Pan sitting in the background. The tattoo itself ran from his left thigh up to the left side of his ribcage. The man's left eye was decorated as well, the henna ink still resting on his skin in a more feminine design. His blue eyes closed in pleasure as blond bangs clung to his forehead.

A pair of slightly darker lips trailed a line down the blond's spine, his own chest and shoulder decorated with a grinning coyote. The wind dancing around the creature and a mixture of leaves, stars, and spirit symbols flowing with it. Grey, almost violet silver eyes, danced along the other's body, hungrily taking him in. He tilted his head slightly, silvery purple hair falling over one shoulder, a healer's hand earing falling from towards the top of his ear.

"Yamatto...." the taller purred out, thrusting once more before blinding pleasure formed in his vision. The blond's body arched against his as a scream ripped its way from the shorter's throat, both collapsing onto the grass once the orgasms had been ridden out. They lay, limbs tangled together, the blond lying submissively beneath the silver-haired man. Their hearts beat as one, a steady rhythm, like that of the drum.

Silence hung over them for a moment as the blond's eyes slowly clouded over, the irises shrinking into nothing and the pupils becoming large, taking up almost the entire eye. He gasped harshly, sucking in air as if struggling to breath, body tensing, fingers clawing harshly into the dirt. Quickly, the taller lifted his body off the blond, looking down at the Lynx spirited man.

The blond's body was burning up, a fire having erupted with in him as glowing black marks slowly formed on his skin, dancing with each pulse of his body. A scream of agony and soon the blond went limp, breathing heavily, wheezing as his ribs collapsed and slowly reshaped. Gently, the taller moved hair from the blond's eyes.

"Yamato?"

"Kouji... Suus pectus pectoris mos effrego quod is mos pick sursum pieces quod loco lemma una sensim..." he whispered, eyes focusing on the silver-haired man. "Riku... Is est suus animus materia..."

Riku blinked, arching a brow. _His heart will break and she will pick up the pieces and put them back together bit by bit... she was the one..._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Decurion!" The voice barked, a raven soldier turning his head to look at the man he called his leader. "Come..." the raven blinked before lightly urging his horse around and back towards the man, riding along side him now.

"Yes, Emperor?" he asked, voice soft as he kept his head down.

"What's your name?"

"Kouji..." he replied, black bangs falling into his down cast eyes.

"Kouji... take your men and ride ahead. You find anything... report back to me..." The man stated, setting a hand briefly on the raven's shoulder before letting him go. The raven nodded and spurred his horse, calling to his men as they followed close behind. The last thing noticeable about the raven as he rode off, was the large silk bat embroidered on his silk Kimono.

"Decurion..."

Kouji turned his gaze to one of his best trackers, the young blond resembling a close friend of his. "Yes, Takeru?" he asked, voice slightly accented as he shied away from using Latin.

"My brother's lynx... he's coming our way..." The young blond replied, turning his head towards his falcon, listening to the churing sounds it made. "he carries with him a message... a woman of English home but pagan origin will befall trouble and be saved in the form of a bat. She'll be in need of guarding and a champion to protect her from the clutches of the ones the shadows fear and the light forsook... most of all.. the grinning fox." The blond muttered, gently stroking the breast feathers of his falcon, his horse's ear twitching once.

Kouji frowned once before sighing and nodded. "Warning headed Takeru... you may alert him to that..." He signaled his men he was going to ride ahead and hurried off at a canter. The road streatched on as dark slowly began to fall. It was empty up until the river's crossing... where he found a woman lying on the shore. She was covered in blood, her eyes cracking open as she began to regain herself. He whimpered, trying to pull herself from the water.

Kouji dismounted, hurrying over to her side. He knelt down, checking her pulse before slipping his kimono off and wrapping it around her, lifting her into his arms. She whimpered and lifted her tired gaze to his. He just met her gaze before whispering soothing words, the Latin rolling off his tongue as he made his way back to his horse. He helped her on before mounting the creature once more. With that, he turned and urged his horse forward once more, back towards his troops and where the rest had made camp. From farther down the river bank, a mother bear watched, almost as if she were watching to see if her child were safe...

The bear's head whipped around, a fox nearby freezing in it's tracks. Green eyes met red and the fox snarled. With a growl, the bear lunged towards the canine, the fox darting away, casting a hiss over his shoulder as he dashed away to safety.


End file.
